Assassin Statues 2
by Shadow Spade666
Summary: A highly edited version of the second chapter of the story I wrote 2 years ago. I changed Chris to Kilk because I was dumb. hope you enjoy and leave a comments please.


Synestra's silver blade glistened in the sun; Versi held her high and close to his chest ready to block one of Kilk's powerful blows. "You ready?" the young meister teased, Versi did not respond so Kilk charged him. A big right hook swung for the significantly shorter assassin Versi being an expert ** star meister used this to his advantage. He ducked under the heavy Pot of Thunder and threw several jabs to his opponents mide section. Kilk stumbled back so Versi jumped and landed a flying kick to the stunned meister knocking him to the ground short of breath.

Versi stepped back unwilling to attack the boy when he was down. Kilk slowly came to his feet a bit shaky but not much worse for wear. "A few lucky blows you wont get another." he lowered his shoulders and charged once more. Versi jumped over Kilk his pant leg being singed from the trail of fire that chased his left hand. He landed and spun of his feet just as Kilk whipped around to face him in a mirror standoff to how the fight began.

As if it were a planed dance they started closing the gap with quick steps crashing in the middle in a flurry of attacks trying to get the upper hand to no avail. They leaped back to try and re-approach the clash. Chests rose and fell with quick breaths and then it started again. This time Versi jumped landing a punch to his opponents face but when he tried to vault over the boy his ankle was grabbed and he was slammed to the ground a cloud of dirt and dust forming around him from the old cobble stones.

Versi finally managed to force his eye lids open the blackness he did not want to leave turned into a beautiful fall day with a crystal blue sky that matched his eyes and a few scattered clouds that where a perfect white. His vision was then filled with Kilk bearing down on him with a menacing glove in a full swing. He threw up his left arm too meet the weapon with his own Synestra took the full blow with nothing more than a small shudder and squeak.

"All of you weapons watch, most of you would not have been able to take a blow like that but she managed too even keep in form" insructed to the class. "and meisters it is a weapons duty to protect you as it is your duty to make them a death instrument they need to be willing to die protecting you and you must not take the hits for your weapon." this was something all pairs knew but was commonly stated as a reminder.

Synestra took the blow well, however Versi's skinny arm did not. They struggled for a few seconds before his arm gave out and the what looked like leather but felt like steel glove came crushing down on his chest knocking out all the air The only thing he could do was roll away. "Hey breathe! You ok!?" her naked body reflected in the gauntlet. He grasped at his chest and clawed for raspy breaths but he nodded to his weapon and she faded. He did not have much time to catch his breath seeing as Kilk once again charged.

Versi side stepped and swung his left arm cutting across the boys chest. The unintended effect of this is his momentum was stopped so he landed a hard right hand to the assassins face sending him flying. He landed on his back but backflips onto his feet skidding 3 feet before stopping.

And in a flash too fast for even the professor to see Versi made his coup dètat; in the silent wind of the seasons air two boys stood, but not for long. Versi had stuck Synestra's long blade into his belly and he soon lay on the ground in a growing pool of blood. "That's match!" Stein raised his left arm.

Medusa was already on her way to Kilk applying pressure to the gaping wound that seeped blood threw her pale fingers. He gave a cough and a stuttered breath and then went silent. The nurse quickly rushed the losing student to her office for care.

As he was taken away Synestra turned back into her human form a sad look etched into her pretty face as she gazed on at the scene of people trying to fix what she had just done. Versi patted the center of her back since he couldn't reach much higher "he'll be fine." He quietly assured her. "I didn't come to the academy to fight my friends." She said keeping her voice even as a tear ran down her cheek. Versi tugged her arm and they started walking back to their apartment


End file.
